Unforgettable Memories
by animefinatic2013
Summary: 'It was the memories of that summer that makes it hard to move on' Will I ever forget them? Based off of the song September by Daughtry FYI: all KnB characters belong to their rightful owner.
1. chapter 1

~Started June of 2015~

[A/N] ok so this is my first fanfic and everything's going to be it your point of view unless told differently. OK enjoy!

It has been years since I last saw him. The memories of that summer still remain in my mind like it was just yesterday. They were hard not to remember because they were the happiest moments of my life.

The times we spent at his family's cottage by the lake were the most memorable. Then seeing his smile that would melt the Artic. Ah, that smile, the smile that almost never happened but would make my day brighter.

The memories of the summer of my 3rd year.

~8 years earlier~

I was walking home one evening from a hard day at work. The customers had all been a bunch of butts complaining about the rain and all. Seriously, it's raining season of course it's gonna rain.

But of course me, being the airhead I am, forgot an umbrella. And now I'm soaked to the bone in the cold, pouring rain. Can it get any worse?

I shouldn't have said that because at that moment I started feeling dizzy, which has been happening a lot today. 'Shit. Not again.' I grab hold of the lamp post next to me to steady myself.

After a few minutes the dizziness subsides so I start walking home again. I was about a block away when yet another dizzy spell occurs.

'I must have a fever. Crap! Not now! I still have to make supper and do laundry!'

In the middle of my thoughts I accidentally bump into someone on the street.

"Ah, sorry" I mumble to the stranger.

The stranger grabs my wrist making me look into the man's, or rather boy's, eyes. They were heterochromatic, one being red and the other a golden yellow. I only knew one person with those eyes, which meant it was who I feared the most. Akashi Seijuro, the richest most controling person in my class. And he was the one boy I tried my hardest to avoid.

"Do you think a simple sorry is good enough? Look at my clothes they're soaked because of your clumsiness." the intimidating aura Akashi's voice held made me shiver, not only because of being cold but also the authority in his voice.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" I stamper because I didn't know what else to say.

"I told you a simple sorry isn't enough." He said bringing his face closer to mine.

'Too close!' I try to take a step back, but Akashi's grip on my wrist make it impossible.

"T-Then what do you want from me?" I was almost hesitate to ask.

Akashi smirked. 'Oh dear what did I just get myself into?'

"Since my clothes are now ruined because of you, I'll have you become my servant until you can pay me back. And by the way these aren't your average clothing. They were custom made for me in France." [A/N: I don't know if he actually gets his clothes custom made, but let's just pretend :)] I gulped.

I still needed to get home and put supper on for Mom and then start on the laundry. Man, why did I have to run into this control freak out of all the people in the world?

"I-I...I'm sorry b-but I must decline." My knees start to shake, not only because of my fever but also in fear of how Akashi is going to reply. I mean I can't believe I'm actually saying no to Akashi.

"You dare defy me?" His voice was as cold as ice.

I gulped down the fear that was quickly forming in my stomach. I counter Akashi's eyes straight on because I really need to get home now or Mom will worry. "Yes I'm 'defying' you" I say in the most brave voice I could muster. "Now if you will excuse me I need to ge-" My eyesight goes fuzzy and I feel dizzy. This time the dizziness doesn't subside and I welcome the darkness that slowly overtakes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi's POV

'Tch, I hate the rain' I thought as I made my way down the street as the rain drops sounded on my umbrella. The stupid driver of mine had forgotten about picking me up after the party so I had to walk myself home.

I'm so making sure that that worthless piece of flesh is getting fired as soon as I get home. This was the second time he's forgotten to pick me up. The first time I had warned him by taking my newly sharpened scissors and cut him on the cheek. Guess that didn't work to scare him.

While in the middle of my 'planning-to-kill' thoughts someone had the audacity to bump into me. I look down at my suit. It was ruined because the person who bumped into me was soaked.

"Ah sorry" I hear the girl mumble.

Acting on my already angered mood, I roughly grabbed the girl's wrist. It was freezing cold, but I ignored it.

"Do you think a simple sorry is good enough? Look at my clothes they're soaked because of your clumsiness." I saw the girl shrink back because of how mean I sounded but I didn't care.

"I-I...I'm sorry" She was starting to panic I could see it in her eyes and body movement.

'Just the way I like people to treat me, with fear.'

"I told you sorry isn't good enough." I say bringing my face closer to her's. With my face being closer to her's I finally recognized who she was. She was the straight 'A' student in my class. The one who's almost beaten me in being the top student in Math class and she was also the girl who avoided me everyday.

"T-Then what do you want from me? "

I smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Since my clothes are now ruined because of you, I'll have you become my servant until you can pay me back. And by the way these aren't your average clothing. They were custom made for me in France."

"I-I...I'm sorry b-but I must decline." She had the nerve to say.

'WHAT! This girl dares to defy me!'

"You dare defy me!?"

"Yes I'm 'defying' you" she says in a brave voice. "Now if you will excuse me I need to ge-" She started to wobble. Her eyes lost their focus and then I notice that she was about to fall. Before she fell to the ground I let go of her wrist and instead caught her in between my arm and chest. 'Now what am I going to do?'

I scan my surroundings and spot a bench in front of a cafe a few feet away. I drop my umbrella since my suit was already ruined. I then carry the girl to the bench and set her down on it. I sat down next to her.

I didn't really know where she lived so I took the liberty to look inside her purse to find her ID or something. I find her phone instead and swipe it to unlock it. 'Seriously, who doesn't put a security code on their phone?'

I look through her contacts, which was a very short list, and find the one I was looking for. The one titled Mom. I dialed it.

"Hello" I hear a worried voice.

"Hi, is this (L/N) (Y/N)'s Mother?" I ask.

"Yes and who is this?" The voice turned serious.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, a classmate of you daughter's. I am with (Y/N) right now, who has currently fallen ill and can't make it home without my help so I need the address to your house so I can bring her home."

"Ah o-okay. Is she okay?" Her voice went back to being worried.

I look down to the girl in question. She was peacefully sleeping. Her head had somehow made its way on to my shoulder. 'She's actually kind of cute' The thought entered my brain without hesitation, which surprised me.

"She's fine. She just has a bad fever" I assure the woman.

"Okay." She was relieved I could tell. "Here's our address then..."


End file.
